


MCYT Headcanons!

by Ach_Nein



Category: Headcanons - Fandom, MCYT Headcanons, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers?
Genre: DSMP, Dream Smp, Fuck this shit im outta here-, Help?, How Do I Tag, I torture Ranboo at this point, Other, Ran & Boo are twins, Ran - Freeform, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo Headcanons, Ranboo is my favorite, Ranboo memory loss, Ranboooo, Sad Ranboo, boo - Freeform, headcanons, ran & boo, ranboo angst, what am i doing at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ach_Nein/pseuds/Ach_Nein
Summary: Just my Headcanons and Au's for MCYT people- TwT
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Ranboo Headcanons

_**Ranboo Headcanons** _

\- Ghast/Ender Hybrid

\- Parents are unknown but Technodad exists

\- Technoblade replacement dad

\- Ranboo can die in water if touching it too long 

\- Scales exist

\- Freckles?

\- Heterochromia ~~(?)~~ babi


	2. Anxiety go brrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Anxiety is making me unable to continue doing my work until I announce this

I am NOT writing SMUT Headcanons for anyone; I just want NORMAL Headcanons and AU Ideas in here :c

It seems someone has misunderstood my intentions of this book

This story is just me not wanting to be a clutz and misplacing books upon books and papers upon papers in my messy room- So I decided to put them in a book and have people request MCYT characters which is basically asking my headcanons for them

please dont call me a horrible person for just making innocent headcanons and putting them in a book-

I

literally-

〒▽〒

It takes me so much courage to actually post things like these due to my anxiety and all honesty I dont want people harrassing me :c

That'll just make me wanna leave AO3 and any other place for good. . . .

Please keep kind and remember: 

No smut headcanons for anyone!


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's Headcanons :D

_**Dream Headcanons** _

\- Half Ender Hybrid + Scales, possibly part ender dragon ? 

\- Yes freckles; idc what you say.

\- Always up for cuddles. ; .

\- Loyal and protective of his friends

\- Insecurities about his face;; . . . 

\- More to be added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry :> Requests allowed for characters :D Please specify tho ಥ_ಥ


End file.
